drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Proper Bonkers Doctor
Character The Proper Bonkers Doctor (also known as PB) is a heavily over-reactionary incarnation of The Doctor, and will always argue until he gets his own way. He naturally assumes he's right about everything, and often kidnaps companions to make sure he isn't lonely. PB is also proficient in playing the Ukulele, as seen in Vengeance of Vayten, ''and is trained in martial arts- including Sonicjitzu ([[Day of The Ninja|''Day of The Ninja]]). Outfit The Proper Bonkers Doctor's wardrobe varies greatly, but he always wears his red and/or blue running shoes with a smart jacket in an untidy manner. He usually wears his grey jacket with a pin badge on the side, either being in the shape of an eye symbol, a red shield, or a peanut butter jar. He also wears sunglasses from time to time. Normally he wears a waistcoat to appear more formal and knowledgeable, but these tend to be quite unfitting and don't match his jacket. Despite his poor eyesight, The Doctor doesn't wear glasses to aid his vision because he doesn't think they look cool. (ASMR-my of Whispers) Adventures Early Life After his regeneration, The Doctor instantly has a craving for some good food. He tried a range of food until settling upon Custard Creams, which became his favourite food (until his discovery of Peanut Butter some point before the events in AMAZING ANNIVERSARY). After this The Doctor rummaged around a pile of clothes to create a (somewhat jumbled) new outfit. (The New Doctor) The Doctor later faced evil sentient Emojis who have escaped the internet, which he defeats with ease. (The Evil Emojis) Seeking help, he goes to the mythical monastery of ninjitzu, where he encounters Ninja Bob. He trains with Ninja Bob, until an alien mercenary attempts to kill The Doctor. The Doctor retaliates with sonicjitzu, killing the mercenary and leaving Ninja Bob in awe of The Doctor. (Day of The Ninja) Travels with Ninja Bob From then on, Ninja Bob and The Doctor travel together on many amazing adventures creating a friendship what would stand the test of time. However, they encounter evil lamps, which kill Ninja Bob. Distraught by this, The Doctor murders the lamps and becomes really sad. So sad that he can't enjoy adventures as his usual energetic self. (The Lamps of Death) Travelling Alone When encountering a mysterious mirror, The Doctor's body is taken over by The Anti-Doctor, leaving The Proper Bonkers Doctor in his own mindscape. He has a deep conversation with his former self in the mindscape, where he gains the knowledge to escape at his own free will, taking his body back. (''The Anti-Doctor'') When caught in a time trap, The Proper Bonkers Doctor materializes to replace The AMAZING Doctor, where he retreats back to the TARDIS and is replaced by The Silent Doctor. He appears later in the white void, in which he assists all the other doctors to defeat Tape Van, and then has a party with all the Doctors, until Lancashire Doctor is hit in the face with a Yorkshire Tea Teabag. He then goes searching for a new coat, to no avail. (Too Many Doctor Who's) Travels With Adric Later on, The Doctor picks up Maths child Adric, and they go on many adventures. Well, actually they go on about two adventures, and then The Doctor forgets about him and leaves him in the middle of nowhere. (Day of The Moustache) Alone Again After getting a bit bored with his old style, The Doctor decides to change his outfit and reset his console room to redecorate. Whilst the TARDIS is redesigning its console room, The Doctor ventures outside, to discover "evil sheets of death", which he simply destroys with his sonic screwdriver. (The Garden of Death) A short time later, The Doctor is attempting to read a book- shortly to be interrupted by Ninja Bob, who has surprisingly come back to life. Following his commands, The Doctor locates the "darkness" that has overcome his temple: The Master's TARDIS. The Doctor encounters The Master, giving him traumatic Time War flashbacks. Hurt by this, The Doctor sends his TARDIS off and leaves him to die. (An Old Friend) The Doctor is alerted to a disturbance on the planet Foreston, to which he arrives on to find out that the daleks are running operations there! The Doctor fights off the Dalek forces, but destroys the planet in the process. Upon arriving back in the TARDIS, The Doctor receives a menacing phone call from The Master, leading The Doctor to return to Earth, only to find out that he has taken over the Earth. He goes into hiding with Ninja Bob for a year, planning and failing several attempts to overthrow The Master's regime. Finally, in a desperate last attack, The Doctor uses SARA to destroy the Master's base, saving the Earth but losing SARA's first "body". (Time of Dalek, Victory of The Master of The Doctor) The Doctor encounters that a man called Vayten is chasing after him, claiming that The Doctor killed his brother. After many long chases, Vayten corners The Doctor- shooting him but not killing him. Assuming The Doctor is dead, Vayten leaves him where he is recovered by Craig: a friendly individual and hopeful romantic interest of The Doctor. Craig gives The Doctor free roam over his ex-boyfriend's clothing, letting The Doctor redesign his costume once more: this time with a grey jacket that belonged to Craig's grandfather. The Doctor then went on to travel alone, denying Craig's request to travel with him- "It's the curse of the Time Lords..." (''Redesign of The Doctor'') Relaxing in present-day Earth, The Doctor is alerted to the presence of Cybermen and rather reluctantly walks off to defeat them. Perhaps due to travelling alone for so long, he had developed a pessimistic attitude towards life, becoming extensively self aware to the point where he was breaking the fourth wall. However, when destroying the cyberman, The Doctor was hit by a 'self-awareness erasing gun' (most likely a memory wipe) and returned to his regularly unaware self. (Cybermen of Doom) Not too shortly after, The Doctor relocates the very same time disturbance that The Moustache Doctor was searching for before regenerating. However this time he catches up with it, and it takes him away... (Time Disturbance of The Doctor) Adventures with The AMAZING Doctor The Doctor wakes up inside his future self's TARDIS, where he helps him to save the Earth from a hostile re-taking from the Sea Devils. However, several facts from the past have changed. The Time War has become The Space War, and is now a conflict between the Time Lords and the Sea Devils. Something is wrong with the canon, and PB will not leave AMAZING's side until he finds out... (Deep Canon) The Doctor was once left in the TARDIS without food or water while his future self romanced Victoria Frankenstein, until he remembered that he forgot about him. (Frankenstein and The Doctor) After parachuting into the National History Museum, the Doctors discover a message hidden in the exhibit about Victorian Times, that tell them Jack the Ripper is back! They go back into Victorian times and use the clues to trap the Ripper, only to discover it is their old enemy Sharaz Jek. It's around this time that The Doctor gains an interest in Peanut Butter, most likely because of the nickname of PB that AMAZING gave him. (''AMAZING ANNIVERSARY'') Christmas Miracle At some point during their adventures, The Doctors were hunting rogue zygons disguised as AMAZING Doctor clones- which PB killed by flying the TARDIS into them. However, an illuminati triangle sent by The Jealous Doctor took The Doctor away to The Danger Zone until The Moustache Doctor freed him by using a summoning crystal. Unfortunately, this fused both Doctors together, leaving to them escape Evil Emojis in the Zone as one. At some point after this, the Doctors unfused and PB went back to travel with AMAZING. In the party after defeating The Jealous Doctor, The Doctor was dared by others to prank call The Renegade Doctor, telling him to go to a specific location for their help. This turned out to be a walkway with a Black Dalek on it, which inadvertently led to The Renegade Doctor's regeneration. (Two Many Doctor Who's, Parting of The Renegade) PB and AMAZING end up in an apocalyptic version of 2010 Earth (another thing wrong with the canon), where AMAZING is haunted by images of clowns from his past. In this apocalypse, you must not laugh or the clown will take you. Quite obviously, PB is captured almost instantly due to this. Fortunately, AMAZING finds him and stops the clown. But then AMAZING wakes up. Could it have just been a dream, or is The Clown still out there? (Age of Clown) At some point during their adventures, The Doctors walked around an exploding Forbidden Planet, surrounded by electricity, flying funko pops and the ghosts of past and future foes. (''Time of Hereos'') After flickering between different realities, The Doctor wakes up as a highschool student- dealing with cyber-bullies, writing fanfics in class, and meeting a strange new pupil. During one of his classes, he sees a strange light on the board, and he returns later at night to investigate. When studying the board, he meets this other mysterious pupil again- and both slowly start to realise they are the same person. This all resets in a wild west setting, where The Doctor is known as 'The Lone Stranger', and stops a villain known as the lone stranger. Yet again, after meeting AMAZING and realising both are the same person, reality resets- but this time in a spy setting. This time both of them realise their true identities instantly, and find the elusive item they are after- returning reality to normal and revealing the item as The Canon Cannon of Razzilon. AMAZING is separated from PB, being shot out by the canon cannon. Left alone, The Doctor decides to find answers on Planet Zero- looking for a mysterious protector of the canon. Finding the protector, Sherlock Holmes, they share a moment of understanding, or even compassion, with a longing gaze. (''Darker Canons, Part One: Turn On The Dark'') Sherlock begins to teach The Doctor in the ways of the fans, only for his training to be interrupted by the arrival of the now evil Maverick Wildcard Doctor. Both Sherlock and his aide Watson attempt and fail to stop Maverick Wildcard, who leaves PB alive because they used to be friends. Sherlock gives The Doctor a copyright-free light stick to aid him on his quest, before dying. Heading to Razzilon's lava planet, The Doctor meets another disciple of the canon in the form of Spider-Spider, and together they charge towards Razzilon's base. The Doctor splits off to fight Maverick Wildcard, and the two engage in a light stick fight. PB is almost defeated until he gives a rallying speech to Maverick Wildcard, who turns back to the side of good to assist in banishing Razzilon, defeating him. After this, a massive open-canon party is held- where PB and AMAZING perform 'Hot N' Cold'. (Darker Canons, Part Two: The Fans Awaken) In the later end of the party, The Doctor finds his previously-lost TARDIS inside of his pocket. Returning it to normal size, he leaves a goodbye note for AMAZING, and then returns to his own solo adventures. (Sad Goodbye) After returning to his own timeline, The Doctor's appearance reversed back into the younger form prior to travelling with AMAZING, as a side-effect of the canon trying to readjust itself. 'Day of The Moustache' After the Moustache Doctor uses the canon cannon of razzilon to turn every doctor into himself, The Doctor's allies team up (thanks to the help of Steampunk Doctor) to convert The Proper Bonkers doctor back into normal. After this, he frees every other Doctor from being stuck as Moustache, using the power of cameos to stop The Moustache Doctor. He wipes the "evil version" of The Moustache Doctor, replacing him with the friendlier tea-drinking version we all know now. (Day of The Moustache) Out of Time The Doctor is alerted to three alternate Doctors being trapped in his mindscape, and goes in to help them. First he meets and saves both The Steampunk Doctor and The Peanut Butter Doctor, but then he finds the final Doctor is The Anti-Doctor, remaining in his mindscape from their last encounter. The Anti-Doctor informs The Doctor that he is the next incarnation of him, showing his upcoming regeneration. PB vows to avoid this future at any cost, resulting in him changing his outfit. (The Four Doctors) The Doctor is slammed into another universe, where he meets the Sherlock Holmes of that world, who almost mistakes him for John Watson. Together, they have a conversation before a monster appears out of nowhere, possibly being pulled in from the gaps between realities. Fortunately, The Doctor is able to defeat this weak creature with his sonic screwdriver with ease. Before departing back to his home dimension, The Doctor is told by Sherlock that he is "a good man". (221Bonkers) After a rad Ukulele Solo, The Doctor re-encounters Vayten, who is run from an evil clone called The Anti-Vayten. After watching an admittedly pathetic finger gun fight, The Doctor murders The Anti-Vayten- making Vayten rethink his ways. Vayten joins The Doctor in the TARDIS, as he is now in his debt. (Vengeance of Vayten) The Doctor gets a letter from The Steampunk Doctor, inviting him to join 'The Doctor Squad'. He and Vayten meet Peanut Butter and Steampunk in Peanut Butter's TARDIS, but The Anti-Doctor sneaks in too. The Doctor changes his jacket to try and correct his future, but this method proves unsuccessful.The Doctor and Vayten try to escape, but Vayten is killed by The Anti-Doctor. With this, The Anti-Doctor leaves, leaving The Doctor to mourn this loss and accidentally changing The Doctor's timeline to postpone his fate as The Anti-Doctor further. The Doctor took Vayten's hat as a sign of respect. (The Doctor Showdown) After this point, The Doctor's timeline was altered retroactively by Mary Sue as a final attempt to pay penance for his crimes. This, in effect, extended the portion of his timeline between his final adventure with Vayten and his encounter with the Ogri. (Canonmageddon) When The Rude Doctor stopped having adventures, The Proper Bonkers Doctor decided to call him via Skype to check when he would be back in action, and also to tell him to answer The Incompetent Doctor's texts. The Rude Doctor simply told him to "piss off". (The Rudeness Awakens) When The Moustache Doctor went into hiding, PB was summoned by The Master in order to find out his location. PB admitted he had been keeping tabs on him since his evil tendencies- but when he found out The Master was working with Cthulhu he warned him not to go any further. However, he didn't do much further than this, leaving the adventure to Moustache. (Normality of The Doctor) When The Renegade Doctor was depressed after his companion's death, PB had to call him up to cheer him up and reignite his sprit of adventure. This, unlike his call to The Rude Doctor, actually worked due to his bonding over dead companions. (The Lonely Sod) Ninja Bob Returns The Doctor reunited with Ninja Bob after contacting him with Email, so he could get some shelves from IKEA. I was also at this point where The Doctor started using his larger secondary console room- apparently because The Doctor couldn't figure out to change the desktop theme (Spac). However, Ninja Bob found a secret door in the IKEA warehouse that lead to a cultist's chamber, where he and The Doctor accidentally interrupted a ritual mid-summoning, causing a demon to possess a broccoli plushie that The Doctor had affectionately named Jeremy. Fortunately The Doctor managed to burn said plushie, taking out the demon for good. (The Company of My Shelves) When the TARDIS later crashes in Leeds, The Doctor and Ninja Bob investigate a new mysterious brand of cereal, Monk-O's, that has taken Britain's shelves by storm. When investigating further, they find out that The Monk is behind this whole thing, and they get sent into the video game that comes with the Monk-O's cereal. When going in, they find out The Monk is working with The Evil Lamps- but Ninja Bob chops them down and he escapes in the TARDIS with The Doctor. When returning to the real world, The Doctor shoots The Monk in the face, stating that he 'never would'. (Monking Around) After another adventure, The Doctor and Ninja Bob are stranded in the middle of the english countryside miles away from the TARDIS, but fortunately a man calling himself "The Kindly Mr. Yardvale" gives The Doctor and Ninja Bob a bus ticket to get back to society. Little do they know that this summons the demonic Playbus, which they board without knowledge that it's a deadly trap. They find out that the Playbus holds the demonic forces of Playdays, an abandoned child's program from the 90s which was secretly a front for the forces of Zondogorthus. The Doctor manged to escape the bus, but at the cost of Ninja Bob who was trapped in the bus as it went to the dark eldritch realm. (Abyss of The Playbus) The Doctor lived his life alone as normal, under the assumption the Ninja Bob was tough enough to survive the trip to the eldritch realm, however a robot called Notification informed him about his death. Distraught by this, The Doctor visited Ninja Bob's grave which caused a time paradox that brought Ninja Bob back to life somehow. This summoned the reapers to take down Ninja Bob, who accepted his fate despite The Doctor's pleas. Fortunately Ninja Bob came back to life due to his unkillable status, and they both decided to go on holiday. (''Two Funerals and A Miracle'') While Ninja Bob was on holiday with SARA The Doctor attempted to host a Christmas party, inviting individuals such as The Steampunk Doctor, The AMAZING Doctor and Craig. However, after no responses, he gives up. Later he sees a broadcast from The Master, who is threatening to cause mass destruction, but this turns out to be a complete lie when PB faces The Master. The truth was that The Master just wanted someone to spend time with during Christmas, even if it was in a fight. The Doctor decides to put his differences aside with The Master so they could spend tht time together as friends, even if it were only for Christmas. (Mistletoe & Time, Time Day) When repairing the primary console room, The Doctor and Ninja Bob notice a missing component- one that causes the TARDIS to crash. The Doctor and Bob ended up in the Spac dimension, where the entity Tim was created as an amalgam of the two. The Doctor instantly takes him under his wing as essentially his son, despite the fact the TARDIS will explode is it stays in the Spac dimension. Tim find the component, sacrificing himself so PB and Bob can live. (''Spac'', Tim) of The Doctor The Doctor later ends up in London looking for Ninja Bob, where a being called Onewhau threatens the Earth. The Doctor naturally runs around all of London looking for him, ending up at the National Gallery. When going down into the undergallery, he finds Onewhau who he almost kills, but at the last moment he reveals his true identity as Ninja Bob- who was working for UNIT as a test to see if The Doctor is fit to save the Earth. This makes him question his purpose for about two minutes, until The AMAZING Doctor comes in to reassure him of his purpose. Shortly afterwards, there is a meme outbreak, and The Doctor calls in other incarnations to combat the invasion. In the end, Steampunk Doctor stops the memes, while PB takes a backseat out of respect. Or maybe he just couldn't be bothered. That said, he did face off against one of the memes: Dat Boi. Whilst doing this, he was called by a future version of Steampunk who was suffering from a curse. PB claimed he was 'too busy' to help though, laving the problem to Moustache. (The Day of The Pizza, Meme Attacks!, ''Moustache & Steampunk VS The Future)' The Doctor and Ninja Bob have more adventures, and when landing on Zenthrall to visit Marxism Land, The Doctor is forced to face the mistakes of his past when he meets a victim of the Great Flipnorth massacre, Captain Tiberius. The Doctor is challenged to a game of Guess Who by Captain Tiberius, but the game is cut short when The Doctor gets bored and orders Ninja Bob to cut Tiberius' hand off, and The Doctor finishes him off with his Sonic Screwdriver. The Duo hastily make their exit, and The Doctor claims he invented communism, marxism, and the universe itself- none of which Ninja Bob believes. (The Bore Games) The Doctor decides to let Ninja Bob choose an adventure, which he immediately tries to bomb by criticising his TARDIS flying skills. In Paris, they both have a meal which is quickly interrupted by an invasion by The Daleks. However, Ninja Bob has flown the TARDIS far enough into Earth's 21st century to reach a point where humans are not interested or shocked by alien invasions. The Doctor goes after The Daleks alone in a dramatic rage, leaving Ninja Bob on the ground as he goes up to the spaceship, where he gets captured immediately. He is then forced to watch as The Daleks start shooting at innocent people, but Ninja Bob comes to the rescue by riding the Eiffel Tower to victory, smashing the Dalek ship with it. After the Eiffel Tower is placed in its original position, Ninja Bob declares he is no longer travelling with The Doctor, leaving him alone once more. (Daleks or Something) Further Travels After losing Ninja Bob, The Doctor travels to planet Western in an attempt to continue his joyful travels. He goes to a bar, where he finds out that when making puns on this planet they register as gunshots. The Bartender there informs him about The Pundit, a mysterious man who is terrorising the town- mainly the Mayor. With this knowledge, The Doctor runs to The Mayor's aid, only to find out that he's led The Pundit straight to him. The Pundit kills the Mayor and captures The Doctor, leaving him locked in a janitor's closet that's set to explode. Left alone, The Doctor has time to reflect on the meaning of his adventures and Ninja Bob's departure. Earning a further power of self-respect, The Doctor escapes in time to stop the Pundit before he can hurt anyone else in an epic punfight. The residents choose The Doctor as their new mayor, but The Doctor decides to leave instead, introducing the town to basic politics instead. (A Fistful of Puns) While relaxing The Doctor is interrupted by a passing Drahvin fleet, which he boards to investigate. After being mistaken for a girl, and then being shot at, The Doctor breaks into a jail cell where he frees Beeper, a Chumbley. He moves on further, only to be captured. Fortunatley before anyhitng bad can happen to him, The Chumblies return to attack the Drahvins. This gives The Doctor time to escape, but before leaving he calls up the Shadow Proclamation to report the Chumblies. (''Here Come The Drahvins'') The Doctor found himself investigating a series of disappearing planes after encountering a mysterious cloud. Unable to fly closer to it, he went undercover onboard a plane, which he then evacuated and solely flew into. He discovered the cloud was, in fact, an alien spaceship in disguise. He confronted the ship's pilot, Glerkur, who was collecting the planes for scrap metal- unaware of the living people inside of them. The Doctor then simply arrested him, once again calling upon the Shadow Proclamation. (Jaws Air) Receiving a call from The President, The Doctor arrived in New York only to burst into song due to a mysterious force working in that area. The Doctor was tasked with working alongside CIA operative Johnny Steele to save New York. After getting information from The Jazz Crew Five, The Doctor tricks The Big Bad Bossman into coming near his own device, which he then breaks by singing a 'reverse song' with Johnny. With the day saved, he makes a musical departure. ([[Musical Manhattan!|''Musical Manhattan!]]) When cleaning out his primary control room, The Doctor found an old photo of himself with Dave, one of his old friends. Realising that none of Dave's family knew he was dead, The Doctor went to Chalkey Pitari and notified one of his brothers of this tragedy. Nicknaming him "New Dave", The Doctor took this sibling on as a companion but this soon turned out to be a trap and The Doctor was forced to kill New Dave with the heart of the TARDIS. (The Remembrance of Dave) The Doctor met up with Ninja Bob to catch up, but a post-regenerative amnesiac Valeyard arrived to learn more about his past. The Doctor was terrified of "the one who broke the promise", but once gaining the information, The Valeyard simply left. (The Eighty-Eight Doctors) The Doctor was later summoned once more to America, where a virus was spreading out, turning innocent people of the world into fans of The Doctor. Along with The President and his aide, The Doctor traced down the epicentre of this outbreak- to a pyramid in New Mexico. In the pyramid was a new incarnation of The Monk, wanting to claim revenge on The Doctor with this new plan- however this was quickly foiled when The President shot him in the head. With everything fixed, The President wiped The Doctor's mind of this memory to keep the timeline intact. (Fandemic) '''A Short-Lived Companion' The Doctor gained a new companion for a period of time in the form of Ninja Bib, a ninja. (Laundry Day) At one point they go on an indescribable adventure to obtain the chaos emeralds. (The Shadow Realm) When the TARDIS crash-lands outside of the universe, The Doctor and a now-bleeding-out Ninja Bib explore a narrated quarry-like world they have arrived in, encountering both The Renegade Doctor and the Evil Sheets of Death. After meeting Renegade, The Doctor accidentally frees the Evil Sheets- inadvertently causing the origins of the Evil Sheets he faught many years ago in the Garden of Death. The Doctor then suggested that he and Ninja Bib go back home, but Ninja Bib died of internal bleeding. (Laundry Day) Now travelling alone, The Doctor found himself in the remains of the 4Kids building, being attacked by sentient cartoons Sanic and Mew Mew Kissy. The FSOD (Facebook Special Operations Division) saved him and together they worked their way around the building. FSOD agent Albert Judas turned against The Doctor, revealing that his true mission was to collect information on the sentient cartoons. The Doctor let Mew Mew Kissy destroy him in cold blood, while he followed Alfred R. Khan's instructions to get to his chamber. Inside, he found out the truth. An ancient race called The Sentinels of Innocence had been pulling the strings and pacifying the youth through 4Kids for years in an attempt to keep the dark forces of Zondogorthus at bay. The spirit of Alfred R Khan convinced The Doctor to shut down the system keeping him active, but it was a trick by Zondogorthus. Now with 4Kids inactive, Zondogorthus was freed in the world and The Doctor was only able to escape using the previously-collected chaos emeralds. Zondogorthus is still out there, somewhere... (The Shadow Realm) Adventures With Octopus The Doctor crashed into a mass-load of 'missing episodes', which had combined themselves into a large planet mass. Investigating this planet's surface, The Doctor encountered the creature Octopus, and together they headed to the core of the planet, finding out that the true thing keeping the planet together was Ian Levine, who had amassed a massive amount of 'missing episodes'. The Doctor tried to overfeed Ian by giving him all his stories, but this didn't work. However, when assimilating The Doctor's stories, Ian saw a future where The Doctor was female, and rejected this, causing him and the planet to crumble apart. Returning to the TARDIS, Octopus requested to be taken home, but The Doctor pretended that the TARDIS didn't know where that was in order for him to keep a companion. Before anything else could be done, The Doctor time-sneezed, and swapped places with Careless, a future incarnation of his. Stuck sneezing between the present and the future, PB and Careless corresponded with each other, eventually meeting up in a packet universe so they could find out what was causing this phenomena. Now together, the two Doctors figured out this was Careless' fault, having been tricked into this situation by The Milkman, a rogue Time Lord and enemy of The Doctor from another universe. The Milkman tried to kill The Doctors in order to exact revenge on them, but this plan was poorly thought through, and did not work. Odrick, companion of The Careless Doctor, attacked The Milkman- but then once The Milkman figured out he had got the wrong universe he ran away, and The Doctors didn't really care. (Unrecorded Time, Time Sneeze) Plastic Love Activism of the Daleks Crisis on Multiple Doctors Weaboo Adventure Once Smitten Twice Shy Just The Doctor Christmas in Octotopia After fighting evil Stereo Systems, The Doctor found himself in a self-described "Room of Doom", where he encountered The AMAZING Doctor. The Doctor dismissed the possibility of The Monk being behind it due to his apparent death, but theorised the room itself could be The Rani, due its 'mannerisms'. Unable to break out since he didn't have the sonic screwdriver on him, The Doctor tried to use his yo-yo, and then by forming a Doctor Mind Meld. This didn't work, and The Rani came in to intervene. The Doctors decided to scare the Rani off, with a dance contest. This worked, making The Rani flee, and allowing The Doctors to escape. The Doctor then briefly came back into the room to find the Rum Ham, only to see one in the form of Omega. (The Room of Doom) Adventures with Squiff and Blumberg , and Blumberg.]] At some point, The Doctor picked up two new companions. Firstly, he met Blumberg in her home time of the 43rd century, and they went on adventures together. One of these adventures was to a pirate ship in 1704, where they became friends with the friendly pirate Squiff as he joined in their adventures. ASMR-my of Whispers Crime Crackers III // Daleks Oh No Greatest Play Knifehands Daleks Oh No 2 Daleks Oh No 3 The Christmas of Ranskoor Av Kolos The Shakri, The Rani, and The Room Exile and Return After Squiff and Blumberg left The Doctor, he lived as a lumberjack on Planet Zero for 100 years. When The AMAZING Doctor informed him about the mysterious message of Sheda, he decided to return to action, hunting down the message with his successor to The Original Doctor's room in Cambridge University. The Doctors couldn't find the gallifreyan book there, so he had to exchange it with Frickz Krenter in exchange for biscuits. Unfortunately Frickz didn't have the book but he did remember the co-ordinates, which he used to meet up with The AMAZING Doctor and ambush The Rani with an attack. According to Frickz, the doctors then flew out of Sheda and into space- but this is highly unlikely due to the doctors never displaying this power before, and the fact that Frickz was under the influence of drugs when recalling this story. (Sheda) The Doctor then went back to the Room of Doom and waited for The AMAZING Doctor to cook a Rum Ham. After 8 years, AMAZING found him, informing him that he ate the Rum Ham because he was hungry. They were then interrupted by The Gadget Doctor, much to their confusion. Naturally, they assumed it was the work of The Rani due to her previous near-identical plans. The Doctor felt the pressure to be random after being confined in this room, so he started to punch The AMAZING Doctor until Gadget stopped him. Coming to their senses, The Doctors faced The Rani once more, first attempting to use Gadget's creation of a Wii U that dispensed shirts. Throwing the shirt at The Rani to blind her, The Doctors then vanquished her by using their sonic screwdrivers. (The Room Within) Cave of The Baggels // Dreamland Deathly Lamps - Sheda 2 Timeline= Responding to the distress beacon sent out by The Monocle Doctor, PB lands on the planet Vore, where he reunites with AMAZING. They are both ambushed by The Rani, who has been betrayed by Blanos. The Rani tries to kill The Doctors so Blanos does not rise to power, chasing the Doctors with her gun. In the chase, PB falls off a cliff and regenerates into AMAZING. The newly-regenerated AMAZING Doctor is found by The Cheerful Doctor and Kepflar, who are also responding to the distress call, and the three of them head off to find the other Doctor. Cheerful finds a love letter from Kepflar to AMAZING, but this is a fabrication by Blanos which effectively begins to create more multi-Doctor energy for him to feast on through their bickering. AMAZING, Cheerful and Kepflar then meet up with Cosmic and a de-generated AMAZING outside the TARDIS, which has malfunctioned to look like a tree. The Rani appears to destroy them all, but is then killed by Blanos, who informs them of his dangerous home world of Titten, prompting them to escape in their TARDIS on a course to that planet. However, they were not aware of this being a trap set by Blanos. It is most likely at this point where PB calls The Renegade Doctor, attempting to recruiting and failing when he does not respond. (The Return of Death) When the Doctors arrive on Titten, they enter the Room of Doom, confusing them and making them argue in the cramped environment- which gives Blanos more power through their arguing. However the creation of more elaborate illusions like The Xaluigi Doctor makes PB realise this is an illusion, prompting them to break the illusion, now being present in the real world of Titten. While all this is happening, Blanos is enjoying the simple pleasures of life until The Doctors march towards him. They attempt to belittle him by mocking him, but when this doesn't work, Kepflar has the idea of throwing all their items together to create a megazord. This doesn't work, and everyone blames Cheerful. Blanos grows in size and power, and destroys almost all life in the universe- including several of The Doctor's companions left in Companion Daycare. Finally realising that Blanos is feasting off their interactions, The Doctors decide to starve him by doing nothing. They all lie on the ground and refuse to interact, making Blanos fade from existence and returning all destroyed life to the universe, including the companions at the daycare, Monocle and Hershey, and Frickz, who has appeared on the planet Vore with little explanation. Before they depart, The Doctors ponder on the fact that due to PB and AMAZING's respective regenerations and degenerations, their incarnations now exist in a time loop, which they decide to fix by switching clothes to the other incarnations' dismay. Regardless, they all put their hands together and jump up in the air, just like in the Scooby-Doo movie. Much later, now as AMAZING, The Doctor once again responds to the distress beacon sent out by The Monocle Doctor, and lands on Vore, where he reunites with his past self. They are both ambushed by The Rani, who has been betrayed by Blanos. The Rani tries to kill The Doctors so Blanos does not rise to power, chasing the Doctors with her gun. The current Doctor is then cornered by The Rani, and gets degenerated by her gun. Before he can be reverted into a baby, The Cosmic Doctor arrives and destroys the degenerator, sending The Rani fleeing- meaning The Doctor has only reverted in age to become PB. The Doctor, now as PB, repeats the story again. and again. and again. (Sheda 2) }} Skills & Abilities Skills * Advanced Intelligence: As an educated and well-travelled Time Lord, The Doctor is able to tap into a boundless array of knowledge. * Ukelele Proficiency: The Proper Bonkers Doctor is able to play the Ukelele to some level of skill. (Vengeance of Vayten) * Martial Arts: This incarnation of The Doctor trained with Ninja Bob, and together created their own art of Sonicjitzu. (Day of The Ninja) * Super Proper Bonkers Doctor: The Doctor has the ability to utilise the Chaos Emeralds, transforming himself into the Super Proper Bonkers Doctor- but he can only do this once before the Chaos Emeralds spread themselves across the universe again. (The Shadow Realm) * Slime Girl Summoning: when working with Squiff in specific situations, The Doctor can summon a giant Slime Girl. (Daleks Oh No 3: Hell) Weaknesses * Short Attention Span: This incarnation is rather impatient, meaning that he can be easily distracted and will generally ignore something that doesn't grab his interest. * Eyesight: The Proper Bonkers Doctor has poor eyesight, but refuses to wear glasses. (ASMR-my of Whispers) Notes * The Proper Bonkers Doctor has the most appearances out of all the Doctors. * PB is asexual and bi-romantic, not really understanding the appeal of sex. He describes Fifty Shades of Grey as 'a bunch of over-described flailing', and requests a comic book instead. * This incarnation is inclined to eating food combinations that are frankly bizarre, such as gravy on toast, or banana and jelly bean pizza. * He was notorious for ordering McChicken Sandwiches at McDonalds, however he often preferred Happy Meals as he received a nice free toy with them, which made him forget about his tragic past. Behind The Scenes * This Doctor was originally called The Eccentric Doctor, and he was going to have audio adventures, as planned at around mid-2014. However all of these were rubbish and were never adapted in the history of ever. Except "The Fans of Death", which became "Fandemic". Appearances See Also * Hiroto Sutou - Super Sentai counterpart in [https://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Engine_Sentai_Go-Onger Go-Onger] * Gem - Power Rangers counterpart in [https://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_RPM RPM] Category:Doctors Category:The Doctor's Love Interests Category:Communists Category:LGBTQ+ Characters Category:Dream Rangers Category:Rangers Category:The Doctor Squad